Baby bat wants to play
by Jibriel Prince Kent
Summary: please keep things away from babies, especially a batbaby. Even Superman is not safe. random things a little baby Damian will do to make the league pay for taking his daddy from him at times. Miner SMWW moments. Bruce and Talia and lots of Alfred wanting to quit.


U..U I want chicken wings... o.o ... moving on none of this characters belong to me '=='

* * *

Batman really didn't want to be here with this idiots who had ask him to please help them try out some that the toy man had done. Superman was shot with it and nothing happen then they try it on Flash the same. Batman was next and well nothing too. Cyborg wanted to study the weapon and Green Lanter said no he would take it back to gradians for safe keeping. Hal took the weapon from Cyborg and said that it had something evil hiding and he wanted to find it. Flash said that maybe the toy man had not finish with it. Talia Wayne walked down the stairs of the bat cave. When everyone saw her they all had to stop. The one that stare more was Hal earning a smack from Barry. Talia greeted them and moved to Bruce and kissed him handing him a 7 month old baby boy. Bruce pick him in his arms and began rocking the infant in his arms. The baby was not scared more like amused at Bruce and began laughing. Talia moved to the guys and stare at the gun. " I though you didn't used guns beloved." Bruce looked at his wife and then sigh. "Toy man had it and we just trying it out and well nothing so far." Bruce place the baby down. Hal had put the gun next to the baby. No one saw Damian grab it and keep his little hand on the trigger. He had hit his mom and Superman with in the room was shock to see Talia go down that no one saw that Superman had fallen to. But as soon as he fell he got up exp for Talia. "Is she okay wait isn't too soon for her to be prego again Bruce you animal" Said Hal. This time it was Bruce who had smack Hal. "I'm going to take her upstairs and see to it that Alfred will look after her." Bruce left with Talia in his arms.

"Hey there Damian you want uncle Hal to play with you hmmm." Hal pick up Damian but as soon as he did it seem Damian was using the restroom and Hals chest was just the place for it. The baby began to giggle and Hal was yelling. Barry just laugh. "well looks like the kid got pay back for you staring so much at his mom" said Barry. Victor and Clark laugh." like you guys didn't stare I mean who would not do it, she so hot. Besides her I know only one other woman who is more hotter." Clark knew who Hal was talking about and he didn't want to stay and heard what Hal though about the woman he had been in love with. "If Diana hears you talking like that this time she will send you flying across the universe." said Victor. Clark smile at the memory of what had happen when Hal made a move on Diana. A women like her would never take a idiot like that much less a farm boy. He sigh at the realization of him never having a chance with her. He was also feeling very tired and just wanted to sleep. So odd he never had felt like this. He said good bye to Damian and the child just smile at him. For some reason he didn't want to leave Damian alone with this guys. Just then Alfred walked in. Clark said his good byes and flew out. "Nice going Hal you know that Clark has a thing for Diana and you keep going at it." Said Barry. "Then he should just ask her out and on till he does I will keep asking her. You never know one of this days she might just say yes to me." He said with a big smile. Victor and Barry just sigh.

Bruce place Talia in his bed. He hope she was okay thay had not been to sexual active lately because Damian was so demanding of her and so was his other two kids. 8 year old Dick and 6 and half Jason. The boys where sleep when he last seen them. It had began to rain hard. He knew the kids would come running to sleep with their mother. Talia was not their mother but boy did she act like she was. She train them to defend themself from attacks. Bruce just hope his kids would stay away from the line of work he did. Dick was already asking questions because he never saw Bruce at night. Talia had told the child that Bruce did work in his office. He smile at his silly family. Talia had given him just that a family of his own that belong to him. Talia had told him she would do anything if he had ask. She had left her father for him. He had though about saying no thinking back then she had said she had lost their child. Bruce had been heart broken. He blame him self and wanted to distance him self from Talia but deep down he loved her. She was in pain and he was willing to help and most of all he wanted to try and have kids with her. That joy he had felt was so real but so was the pain. He said yes and took her to the manor to live with him. Her father had come looking for her but Bruce with the help of Clark had fought to keep Talia. He close the door and when he was down the hall he saw Dick had Jason by the hand and moved to the master bedroom. Bruce wanted to join his boys but he knew someone needed to keep the city safe for them to just be kids.

Metropoles Clarks place.

Clark had rented a place to sleep for a few days. After Lois had kick him out to move in her lover in he had left everything there. She had been mad when Wonder Woman had appear and people had said he and her where a item. It was just around the time Lois had come clean to Clark about having a fair with Richard and wanting to star a family with him. A few weeks after that Diana and Bruce team up with Clark to saved Talia. It is then that they began asking more super hero's for help. Lois had taken all of Clarks things and given them to homeless people. She had confronted Clark if he and Wonder Woman ever had a thing. It was funny how Lois was acting she had been the one that cheated but to make her self feel better she was now saying it was Clark. Diana and Clark didn't even know each other so well. Putting blame on others was easy then admitting you where a cheater he though. He had began to move from the whole Lois thing and Diana had help me more like kept him distracted. Clark remove his clothes and felt on the bed. Diana had ask him if she could come over tomorrow she had something to show him. He was happy. He had been wanting to ask Diana out and tomorrow was just the right time to do it. It would be just him and her. Fck Lois, maybe they had been just to young and so soon in marring that after a year it fell apart then she began having a affair. There was no point in lamenting the pass, if you keep your head down after bad things you never know when good things come your way, Talia had said that to him. Clark wanted what Bruce had. A wife who understood him, children who loved him. Clark knew Bruce had been threw so much just to have his family. Suffer so much to keep Talia by his side. Clark wanted that but it was different Lois was no Talia. Talia loved Bruce for what he was the Batman and the playboy persona. "Someday I will have that a woman who loves all sides of me." He said falling deep sleep.

4 am at Wayne Manor.

Bruce was back from patrol. He had wash up and change. He knew Talia loved all of him just not his smell after a night at patrol. She was not pregnet so there was no use but he liked to smell good for her because sometimes she would want him to take her before the kids woke up. But he knew that was not going to happen, his boys where sleep in the bed with their mother. Damian was in a small crib next to Talia, Dick was in one side and Jason in the other. Jason was holding her hand. It was nice seeing how Jason had open up to Talia so much. He move into the bed and when to sleep next to Jason. A few hours later the boys had woken up and ran out because Alfred had said he had made some sweets for them. Bruce move close to his wife. Holding her close. Slowly Talia began to wake up. Bruce stare at her eyes but something was off. Talia never was one to ware eye contacts but her eyes where not emerald. He stock her cheek and was about to kiss her when he got a sucker punch. "Talia what that..." Talia got off the bed. "Bruce what that fck are you doing. wait... why am I in ohhh sweet baby Jesus." Talia move to a mirror and then at Bruce. "Bruce we need to go find my body before Talia wakes up and destroys half the city." What was his wait did Talia said body what was going on. Oh no no did some idiot had switch bodies with his wife. "Who are you?" Talia looked at him and sigh. "Is me Clark." Well it was better then Hal in his wife body, but now he was praying that his wife had forgotten that he had missed her father 600 birthday party. "Hey Bruce... I ummmm I need to go use the restroom." Said Clark looking a bit shy and blushing. "fine you can go but if you look at her or touch her I will kill you." Bruce said. "How can i go and not touch you know I have to clean ummmm there is no way I'm letting you touch me. She might be your wife but I'm still me." Clark said. "Lets just go get Talia and see if she can help... wait I don't what your body touching my wife grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fck."

4:30 am Metropoles

Bruce and Clark who was in Talia's body had gotten to his place. Good thing that that place was own by Wayne. No one question why miss Wayne was dress the way she was. Every man was staring and Clark didn't like it. Now he knew how woman felt when man would be idiots and just stare. He hope he had never stare like that at Diana. They got to his apartment and open the door and walked in. Bruce moved to the bedroom and open it. "Do you always sleep in the nude Clark." Clark stare at Bruce. He had forgotten he had fallen sleep with out putting his pajama pants on. "So how do we wake her up with out her going bananas on this place or trying to make out with you." Clark said. " Just touch her breast always works." said Bruce smiling. He was not helping at all. "Just wake her up will you I need to pee really badly." Clark walked to the bathroom." and don't worry I will try not to enjoy this so much." He said smiling at Bruce. "I would so kill you Clark, remember I know what can hurt you." Bruce moved to wake up his wife who was in Clarks body "Beloved" Said Talia and move close to hug and kiss Bruce but he stop her before she did it. "Talia please don't scream and let me explain. Clark and you have switch bodies." She was looking at him and began to laugh." I know I been waiting for you to come see me for the past 2 hours. By the way did you know Clark wakes up with a boner. I been trying to get it to go down but it has not been working. to ad to this when I saw Diana on tv it got worst." Bruce was shock at what his wife was saying. "Beloved what to do naughty things now when I'm like this." She move closer to him. Bruce panic and hit Talia with kryptonite.

5 Am Metropoles near Clarks place

Diana was tired of everyone always asking her for something when Kal was trying to ask her out. She like him and had gotten him a chew toy for Krypto. She had met the pup when Clark was almost killed by the Joker and Lex teaming up. She landed outside his bedroom and walked in just in time to see Bruce hit Clark with Kryptonite. She moved really fast and caught him in her arms. "Bruce what are you doing..." She blush at seeing that Clark was naked. Her mind was going to so many places at the same time. "Diana" Said Talia. It was Diana but oh she and Clark finally got together good for them. Talia looked at Bruce, he had hit her and it hurt. How dare he well he was going to pay and she had not forgotten he had skip her fathers birthday. "Diana... Bruce came to my place and using the kryptonite he was trying to force him self on me. I told him no and he remove my clothes and then i try to scape and he hit me and is how I end up in your arms." Said Talia but the way she had said it sounded so bad for Bruce. It was like a rape victim telling their story trying to be brave. Clark who was in Talia's body walked into the room just in time to see Bruce fly across the room. He saw Diana and his naked self. "wait Diana what are you doing please stop." Said Clark. Talia was shock he just hope her beloved was still alive. Diana was looking really mad. "Talia how could you be here and let Bruce do such a thing to Kal. I will not stand for it. How could he hurt the man I lov..." Daina said blushing at what she almost said. Clark only smile at what he had heard her said. Diana had feelings for him. "Diana is complicated but look, Talia and I have switch bodies and she is in mines." Clark pick up a nose bleeding Bruce. He hope and pray to Ryo that Diana had not done damage to badly to poor Bruce. "Lets go to the manor and try to find a way for this." Said Talia.

5:30am Wayne Manor

Bruce had explain him self to Diana and so had Talia ask Diana to forgive her. "Ummm Beloved... I feel weird." Talia looked a bit pale. "what is it" Said Bruce and Diana began a bit worry. " I don't know just that guy between my legs feels like is about to go off... I think I need to pee." She said and at this Clark said " Hell no hold it in" Both stare at each other but Talia grab Diana by the hand and walked away." I need to pee and she is helping me." Not waiting for a reply they walked out. Diana was blushing and Bruce just sigh and Clark was horrified at what Talia was going to do. "Bruce stop your wife from showing more of my self in bad ways to Diana. I'm trying to ask her out what kind of weirdo do you think she would think of me ahhhh fck Talia wait." Bruce just sigh and looked at the monitor in the bat cave. The only time Talia and Clark had been in the same room was last night. He looked at the videos and then he saw what had happen and the master mind behind it all. Before Clark had flew out Damian had said mamama. Before they killed each other Bruce grab the gun and when after them. They where in the bathroom, Talia had her pants down and Clark was trying to put them back up. Bruce aim at them doing what his son had done but in reverse. "If I'm going to pee i will just hmmm hey look at that I'm back." She said letting go of Clarks pants. "Ohh Beloved you fix us" She ran to him and began kissing him hungrily. They move to the bedroom and began undressing them self. "I think is time for us to leave." Diana said and Clark now who was back in his body only nodded.

11:00 pm after a long day

Clark and Diana where flying back to his place. when Diana stop and looked up and then said slowly. "Clark wait I.. have something to give you." She took out the toy she had gotten for Krypto. Clark smile at it and then took it." Thank you Diana but would you like to give it to him your self. I know he is smart but it be better that way." He stare at her and boy was it a bad idea. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. It dance around her body shinning her curves so gently and showing just the right amount of light to her face but mostly her lips. Clark was put under a spell by her lips. Moving closer he gently close the distance between them and lightly place his lips to hers. Before he knew what was happening he try to stop. "Diana I'm so sorry." She didn't like that he had said sorry. "I got to go" is all she said. She was happy of what had happen. Clark was left alone with the toy and he wanted to follow. What was stopping him anyways, nothing there was nothing he needed to fix this. He flew after her and caught up really fast. "Diana please wait and let me explain." He said gently grabbing her hand. " I like you I really like you and I been trying to tell you this for a long time and try to ask you out for dinner or something but every time something comes up or someone beats me to it. I know I'm just a farm boy but please I am sorry I never meant to kiss you with out your permission." He was looking at her in the eyes. She place one of her hands in his chest the other in his cheek and lean in kissing him gently. Time seem to stop for Clark, he was feeling her lips and her hands where so gentle yet strong at the sometime. "Kal is okay, thank you for the explanation, but mother call for me to visit her today." She move back a bit, missing his touch. "Ohh sorry and okay." He was smiling like a happy idiot but he was going to become her idiot. "Tomorrow at 7 pm don't be late." She said kissing his cheek goodbye. Clark saw her disappear into the clouds. He smile and flew back home saying. "hell yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

This story is before Almost Lost :) but this one will be following Batman and Talia, with miner Clark and Diana. Sorry Batman's and Catwoman fans '=='


End file.
